


I don't like poetry, Clarence

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Divergence, Cas is Meg's unicorn, Cas is a little dom, Cas likes bees, Derogatory name calling, Dirty Talk, F/M, Language, Meg 2.0 - Freeform, Meg is Cas' carer, Meg likes Cas, Megstiel - Freeform, Smut, The Pizza Man, castiel - Freeform, crazy!Cas, midnight swimming, season 7 supernatural, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-27 00:41:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17756507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Set during season 7, Meg is Cas’ carer while he’s in the hospital and sometimes she wonders exactly why she’s doing this. After Cas wants to go for a midnight swim he reminds her exactly why she doesn’t mind doing this, and it might have something to do with the line “shut up, or put up.”





	I don't like poetry, Clarence

_Why was she here again?_ Meg thought to herself as she watched the angel sitting on the hospital bed and staring at nothingness. So, she got a “job” here at the stupid wack-o psychiatric ward to watch over the angel, she had no other patients, said she was transferred to be his specific carer and the stupid naive humans bought it. So, why was she still here? She had no obligation to watch over him, she wasn’t going to gain anything out of watching over the Winchester’s pet, there was no deal just her watching him. Meg rolled her eyes and stood in his eyeline “alright Clarence, what have you been staring at for the last four hours?”

Castiel doesn’t respond but Meg figured as such, she still wasn’t sure why she was here, maybe she liked him too much. _No way, you do not like the angel! Too gross!_ She shook herself away from her pre-programmed thoughts as he finally spoke “I think the bees don’t like the storms.”

“Bees? What do you mean bees? There aren’t any bees here” she said, crossing her arms.

Cas tended to snap in and out of his dazes, he never strayed too close to his normal self but sometimes with Meg, and only Meg, he would be a little more responsive. “It doesn’t matter, do you think there are any demons coming?”

“I don’t know, why would there be?”

Cas sighs “maybe they miss you Meg, but instead you’re too busy being my caretaker” the way he said it was as though he was happy for Meg to be here.

“Alright Clarence, I think it’s time for a walk, we’ve been cooped up here all day.”

Cas sighs “it’s dark outside” he says staring out the window.

Meg rolls her eyes “are you scared? Come on I’m bored let’s go” she walks up to him and takes his arm “off we go.”

Cas slowly gets off the bed and follows as she uses her key card to leave the room “I like the shadows out here too, they look nice” their arms are still linked and Cas slowly saunters around the ward.

Meg is significantly shorter than Cas so it begins to annoy her every time he starts to wander too far, which drags her with him.“Cas will you stop dragging me?” She mumbles.

“Yes, sorry, I think that we should go to the pool.”

“The pool?” Meg looks at him confused “do you even have pool privileges?”

“You should know, you _are_ my carer” he says in a flirtatious tone, but Meg knows better, he doesn’t know what flirting is.

She looks down the corridor and sees the grey-metal double doors leading toward the pool, the lights are dimly lit anyway so she can barely make out the blue hue of the pool “you sure you want to go swimming Cas? It’s pretty boring.”

Cas stops walking and turns down to Meg “this time of night makes the water especially blue, like the reflection of the ocean except it’s more like a mirror, but when the moon light seeps through -.”

“Never mind” she interjects “I hate poetry Clarence.” Meg leads him to the end of the corridor and when they reach the door she pulls out her key-card, she slides it into the plastic holder until it flashes green then pushes open the door “so I’m guessing you don’t want the light on else it’ll ruin your mirror.”

Shaking his head, Castiel kneels by the pool and dips a finger in “it is a good temperature, can you swim Meg?”

Meg sighs “can you?”

“I don’t know, but today we will find out” he says as he begins to slip his white shoes off.

“If you think I’m getting in there you’re crazy” she stops “craz _ier_ ” she adds as an after statement “I’ll just wait over here and maybe save you if you drown” she says as she walks toward a chair.

Castiel slips his clothes off down to his boxers, Meg has no shame and therefore has no qualms about watching. He grabs each clothing item and folds it before stepping slowly into the cool pool, Meg observes his actions from the chair like a hawk, she sees as his curiosity flowers with each new thing that he does, after he has folded each clothing item as neatly as he can he slowly lowers himself into the pool, Meg feels as though she is watching a baby taking it’s first steps. She lets her mind drift absently as she recalls everything that she’s been doing the last couple of weeks, Meg is supposed to be a demon, Meg isn’t even her _real name_ because she stole it off a girl she pushed out a window, and the only reason she is here right now is because she knows the Winchesters because she tried to kill Sam an infinite amount of times. So the last couple of weeks? Meg has been looking after a broken angel, watching over him so he doesn’t wander away and making sure he doesn’t hurt himself. _Christ,_ thinks Meg _maybe I should just leave and get back onto mission kill Crowley._ However, Meg doesn’t exactly want to leave, not because of Crowley or Castiel, well, so she tries to convince herself. Meg is abruptly pulled from her thoughts when she hears splashing and distressed groans.

Castiel is struggling in the water as though he can’t swim, it takes Meg a second to roll her eyes and contemplate if he can even drown “come on Clarence stop splashing about and get out.”

When he doesn’t appear to be stopping or even listening Meg reluctantly shrugs off her white uniform jacket and jumps into the water. She swims over to him and grabs his flailing body, he seems to relax once she has him so she practically drags him through the water until he is gripping the side “come on get out” he gets out of the pool and she follows, they have no towels so they both stand soaking in the same spot “what the Hell were you doing?”

“I-I thought I was fine but then I remembered after Dean – when I went in the water, and then-“ he keeps cutting himself off as though he doesn’t know how to finish his thought “I don’t like the water” he concludes.

Meg sighs “well if you weren’t harping on about poetry and mirrors then it wouldn’t have happened” she has no sympathy for him, well maybe she doesn’t think he should have to drown, but she _is_ still a demon.

After a brief moment of nothingness Meg notices that Castiel is displaying a different emotion from his usual stoic façade, he looks forlorn as he gazes down at the puddles of water they are dripping on the tiles. Meg doesn’t particularly feel cold but she knows that her hair is dripping and that because her top is white it has probably soaked right through “perhaps it’s not the moonlight on the pool that looks beautiful but the dripping of the pointy thorn” Castiel says absentmindedly.

Meg rolls her eyes _not this again_ “how many times do I have to tell you Castiel? Shut up or put up” she says folding her arms over her wet bosom.

“Well what if- what if I _wanted_ to put up” he responds, rather huskily.

At first Meg appears surprised but she reigns the emotion quickly in “I’d tell you to finish what the pizza man started” she challenges.

Castiel looks perplexed for a moment but then reaches an arm out and grabs Meg’s, he quickly pulls her in roughly so that they are nose to nose “well maybe I will” he whispers before he descends his mouth upon her smirking lips.

It would be a lie to say that Meg wasn’t shocked, despite his previous words she hadn’t suspected that he would actually do anything. Castiel immediately begins to kiss Meg with vigour, she knows he has little to none experience, in fact she’s not sure if he’s kissed anyone _besides_ her but she doesn’t care about that right now because he seems to be doing a good job of it.

Cas doesn’t have much knowledge on this subject, but he does know that Meg is a demon and he knows that meg likes things to be rough, so after he quickly grabs her and kisses her, he sticks one hand in her hair and pulls, she lets out a moan of approval at that so he does it again and this time he kisses her open mouthed, like they had done before he remembered this, but he wants to go further so this time when he backs her up against the wall he grabs one of her legs to wrap around his own.

Meg sighs “you sure you wanna do this Clarence? Not gonna freak out on me are ya? Sure you know what you’re doing?” She taunts as he unexpectedly hikes her leg up, Cas doesn’t respond to her but instead rubs his hand up and down her thigh which effectively shuts her up anyway.

After a few moments of intense making out and leg grinding he takes the lead and pulls away from her “I want you to bend over Meg” he orders.

This time Meg won’t deny that she’s surprised, barely an hour ago he was staring at imaginary butterflies and reciting poetry and now he was asking her to _bend over?_ Where had this come from? “Wow Clarence, where’s all this come from?”

Cas sighs as though he is annoyed with all the talking “I’m not too sure, but sometimes instead of thinking of the bees, my mind get’s distracted and thinks of you and things I could be doing to you and then I get reminded of the pizza man and I really want you to move some furniture around, but whenever I want to I get distracted by something new.”

This was probably the longest sentence he had strung together in weeks and Meg couldn’t comprehend a word of what he was saying, instead she began to unbutton her trousers “give me one minute and I’ll be bent over.”

Cas takes control and helps to shove her trousers down, he pushes her onto a table nearby and runs his hand over her panties “such a good little demon” he mutters as he slowly brings the silk down her legs. Meg would comment but once she is bared she doesn’t want to waste anymore time by talking, Cas slowly traces one finger from her calf up to her leg before finally skimming over her moist heat.

Meg begins to feel restless and wants the previous pace to come back, Cas runs his finger over her lips before finally penetrating with his one finger. Meg bites back a moan and wiggles to get more, he complies and adds a second finger before beginning to pump them back and forth “mmmm, come on Cas, you can do better then that” she goads, breaking her vow to not speak again.

Cas continues to slowly pump his fingers while leaning into her ear “I can do better, but you’ll have to wait because if I go fast” he demonstrates by jabbing his fingers in at a furious pace which almost has Meg keening over in pleasure “then you’ll be cumming before I’ve even started” to Meg’s dismay he slows down again to a teasing pace.

After some tortuously slow moments he finally picks up the pace and with the other hand he begins to lower his trousers, he begins to pump himself fully erect with his free hand and bites her neck once, twice before whispering again “do you want my cock?”

Meg growls with hunger, her juices dripping down his arm he already knows the answer “fuck me” she orders.

Cas shakes his head but continues his work “I said do you _want_ my cock? Do you want my angel cock to pound you little demon cunt?”

Meg keens and bites her lip, he slows almost to a stop and she tries to hold off but after all it’s Cas and he does have his fingers inside of her so she finally answers “yes, I want you to fill my little demon cunt up with your hot angel cum.”

Complying and finally satisfied, Cas pulls his fingers back and with barely a warning slams into Meg’s sopping cunt, they both cry out pleasure and Cas has to put his hand over Meg’s mouth to keep her quiet. Meg couldn’t care less if the orderlies and the whole of the loony bin came in to watch, but apparently Cas does and she doesn’t really mind his hand over her mouth so long as he is drilling her from behind.

Cas keeps the pace up, ruthlessly fucking Meg until the table is scraping across the tiling, he reaches down to thumb Meg’s clit and she has to bite down his hand, she mumbles something unintelligible a couple of times before he releases his hand “cumming, fuck, I’m gonna cum” she mumbles as he fucks her senseless.

Cas keeps fucking her “go on Meg, you demon slut, cum, cum all over my angelic cock – fuck! I’m going to cum” he goads her as they both finally release simultaneously, his cock shooting off into her twitching cunt until he deflates and pulls out. Meg slowly stands, ignoring the crick in her back and pulls her pants up as does he.

“Did you enjoy that Clarence?” She says with a smirk “enjoy me being your little _demon slut?_

”After a moment Cas looks a little embarrassed before shaking it off “yes I did, but next time we should do it in the room.”

“Next time?” Meg raises an eyebrow “why in the room?”

“Because I think the bees were watching us through the windows, at least in the room we can shut the blinds.”

Meg almost stutters and folds her arms “seriously, how can you do that and then talk about _bees?_ ”

Cas shrugs “you are my carer, you tell me.”

Meg sighs and rolls her eyes “okay Clarence, let’s go back before they notice all the cum everywhere and blame me.”

“To the room?”

Meg smirks “oh yeah, to the room” _so that’s why she was doing this._


End file.
